Dissonance
by monty green
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have played with each other since they were in diapers. That is, until Clarke's mom got a new job and their family moved to Virginia. But after the death of Aurora Blake, Octavia and Bellamy have no choice but to uproot their entire lives and move to the east coast to live with the Griffins. Modern Bellarke
1. the stones we cast in our youth

**AN-Hi guys, this is a modern AU Bellarke story! It starts out slow, and in their childhood, but soon we'll get to them when they're older. I modified the age gaps a little, Octavia is a year younger than Clarke, and Clarke is three years younger than Bellamy, but she skipped a grade of school, because she's amazing. Thank you!**

Note:Chapter title is from the song "Hold on" by Go Radio.

Abby Griffin sipped her coffee at the counter, swallowing a few aspirins for good measure. Surveying the messy living room, littered with various children's toys and trinkets, she got up and walked toward the stairs, making sure to dodge a particularly vicious-looking Lego.

"Clarke Eliza Griffin, get down here and clean up this mess before your father gets home!"

To her surprise, instead of a girl of eight with curly blond hair, a slightly smaller girl with with long black hair peeked out from behind the corner.

"Octavia!" Abby exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Before Octavia could answer, a cocky-looking eleven-year-old boy joined her on the stair landing.

"My mom had to go run somewhere, said it was an emergency." Bellamy replied. "I think you were doing laundry or something."

Abby wasn't surprised. Being a single mother meant Aurora had to leave her children with the Griffins a lot.

"Alright. Well, play nice. Bellamy, you can go use my laptop if you'd like."

"Sweet!" He slid down the banister with excitement, taking the laptop from the counter and carrying it back upstairs. "Thanks, Mrs. Griffin!" he called from what Abby assumed was the playroom. Octavia, who was still standing at the top of the stairs, paused for a second, then ran down to join Abby.

"Mrs. Griffin, can I stay with you?" The seven-year-old asked.

"Why, honey? Wouldn't you rather play with Clarke and Bellamy?" Abby asked.

"They fight too much, and I don't like it."

"They do?"

Octavia nodded sadly. Just as Abby was about to comfort her, the shouting began.

"No! I don't want to watch Finding Nemo, for the hundredth time!" Bellamy's voice.

"It's a great movie, and the fishes are cute!" Clarke's voice fought back.

"I don't care how cute it is! There are no cool explosions in Nemo!"

"Yes there are! When the sharks attack Nemo, there are those bombs-"

"Cool explosions, Clarke. Not lame ones."

"Those are not lame!"

"They're almost as lame as you!"

"MOM!" Clarke whined.

Abby sighed tiredly before making the 20 step trek to the playing room. Reaching the entrance, Abby smiled at the unsurprising view that greeted her eyes. Bellamy and Clarke sat on opposite sides of the room, pouting at each other.

"Mom, can you make Bellamy leave? He's bullying me."

Abby stifled a laugh. "Is he, now?" She asked with a smile.

"No, I'm not!" Bellamy countered. "Mrs. Griffin, I don't want to hang out with little kids! I want to play with the grown ups."

Abby closed her eyes to prevent the oncoming headache. This was obviously something Bellamy had thought about, and she was not in the mood to handle a temper tantrum.

"Clarke, how about you and Octavia come eat a snack downstairs? Bellamy, would you like to help me make dinner?"

Bellamy smiled and sprung out of his self-designated time out spot. "Of course, Mrs. Griffin!"

Clarke too got up, with less enthusiasm. "When is Dad getting home?"

Abby sighed before answering her daughter's question for the third time in the afternoon. Clarke made it no secret that Jake was her favorite parent. Looking at her watch, Abby answered, "In about an hour, sweetie." With that, Clarke bounded down the stairs, shouting at Bellamy to wait up.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review, as that will decide if I plan on writing more or not. Thanks for reading! Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!**


	2. I could be someone if I tried enough

"Okay. Clarke, move to the right a little. Okay, a little back to your left."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. This was stupid. He honestly couldn't care less that it's Clarke's first day of middle school. Why did he even have to be in the pictures? He could see Atom and Diggs at the bus stop waiting for him.

"Mom, can I go be with my friends? You know, the ones who are actually my age?"

Aurora lowered the camera from her face. "Bellamy, this is a very important day for Clarke. I think you can manage to stand still for two more minutes."

"Why do you want to go?" Clarke taunted. "Embarrassed of me? I'm sure it would ruin your reputation to be seen with a lowly sixth grader."

Bellamy groaned in frustration. "You see, Mom? She doesn't even want me here!"

"Be that as it may, I promised Abby that you would make sure Clarke makes it safely to the bus, so you need to help her."

"Whatever." With a roll of his eyes, Bellamy began to walk towards the bus stop, forcing Clarke to run to keep up.

"Why don't you like me?" Clarke questioned, a little out of breath.

"I don't know." Bellamy answered, surprised at Clarke's unusually quiet voice . "You're annoying."

Clarke was silent at this.

"Sorry. I guess our personalities just don't really go well together. I don't really know, okay?" Bellamy amended.

"Okay."

Bellamy stopped walking and turned to face Clarke. "Look, my mom will kill me if I leave you upset or whatever, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just.. um.. I'm going to a school with no one I know, except you, and you hate me."

Bellamy gave an exasperated sigh at Clarke's stupid 'problems'. "That's not true and you know it. You know Stirling, Harper, and a bunch of other kids from elementary school. And I don't hate you, we just don't always get along."

Clarke smiled. "You mean it?"

"'Course I do! Now cheer up! You're not a teenager yet, you aren't allowed to be emotional and angsty."

"Thanks, Bell." Clarke said, before running up and tightly hugging Bellamy's slightly larger frame.

"No problem..." Bellamy looked around to see if any of his friends were watching, then hesitantly patted Clarke's back.

Just then, a loud metal creaking noise emitted from a bus turning the corner. With the sudden realization of their tardiness, both Clarke and Bellamy tore apart and began to sprint towards the sidewalk end, as if their lives depended on it.

From further back, Aurora watched as Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her forward. Smiling, she walked back to her house. What was with those two?

**AN- Most of the fics I write are relatively short, I can't really help it, but don't worry that means the chapters will be finished quicker. I'm still deciding how fast I should move along until I get to the actual 'Bellarke' stuff. Also notice the reason why I didn't mention Raven, Finn, Jasper, or Monty, is because their introduction is later. Reviews are appreciated and necessary for motivation. Constructive criticism is also very appreciated, thank you so much!**

**song title from the song 'When We Were Younger' by You Me At Six**


	3. say your best when no one can see

Grade-wise, Clarke made a fantastic switch to middle school. She turned in her class work on time and got straight A's. But even the ignorant Bellamy could tell that Clarke's social life was practically nonexistent. According to Abby's worried phone calls to Aurora, Clarke spent most of her time locked up in her room reading or studying. The only social contact she had was the occasional visit from Wells, the son of Mr. Griffin's co-worker. .

Now, Bellamy Blake was not a muddler. When Atom had messed with the wrong crowd and got himself beat up, Bellamy stayed quiet. When Octavia and her best friend Charlotte got in a fight , Bellamy stayed out. 'Social Darwinism', he'd state, before ignoring whatever drama surrounded him. But with Clarke, it was different.

It wasn't like Bellamy cared about Clarke. God, no. With her know-it-all attitude, she was a nuisance at best. . But it was sort of sad , watching her alone at lunch , reading a book and eating a sandwich. Anyone would want to help her. Right?

And that was his first mistake.

"Let me get this straight. Bellamy Blake wants to help someone ? Clarke Griffin, no less? So help me Bell, if this is a another April Fools joke... It's the middle of December, for God's sake!"

It was indeed. Flurries of bright white snow ran amuck outside, and children found comfort inside heated homes on a chilly evening. Two of these children happened to be Octavia and Bellamy Blake. Currently, Bellamy was sitting on Octavia's bed while she leaned her foot against him, attempting to paint her toe nails a light lavender color.

"No, O, it's not a joke or anything, I just feel sort of bad for her. Like, it's hard to tease someone about having no friends when they actually have no friends."

"Clarke has friends!"

"Other than you and Jaha."

"Oh, yeah I see your point."

Thus "Operation Get Clarke Griffin Friends" was born. It was a very lengthy process, but so far, it seemed to be working.

Octavia would do something like let Clarke borrow some of her more 'fashionable' clothes , then Bellamy would try to mention her around his friends. When Octavia threw a sleepover for her gymnastics team, she invited Clarke, and made sure she participated in every game. By the end of the month, Clarke had added about 15 friends to her contact book, and actually seemed to enjoy the social aspects of school. Of course, she had no idea where this sudden rush of popularity came from.

That is, until Bellamy accidentally ruined it all.

**AN-Okay, this is probably my least favorite chapter so far, but it's essential for the story. The next chapter is much better I promise, and stay tuned because the next one is already finished and will be up sometime tomorrow! Reviews are necessary for motivation! A simple 'good job' and whatnot will make my day! Also if you ask any questions in your reviews, I'm happy to answer them!**

**song title is from the song THISKIDSNOTALRIGHT by AWOLNATION**


	4. so throw me in a landfill

"Oh shut up, you disgusting-!"

Clarke wasn't really sure what she was arguing about. All she knew was that Bellamy was definitely in the wrong here. As he always is. Agh! She couldn't stand the way he smirked at everything she said. Like it was all a game to him. A game that she could never win.

"-oh I'm the disgusting one? Really? Looked in a mirror recently?"

"I would if you could stop staring at your reflection and move aside."

"No, I think I'll save you the agony of having to see your ugly face."

"My ugly face?!"

"That's what I said, sweetie."

"I jus-I can't- UGH!" Clarke put her head in her hands and stomped out the door. Pausing in the fresh afternoon, she took a deep breath and sat down in the grass next to a sunbathing Octavia.

"My brother?" Octavia asked without looking up.

Clarke stayed silent, confirming Octavia's query.

"Clarke, he's a jerk. Don't listen to him."

"Ugh, I just wish he could stop being so -" Clarke's complaint was cut off as Bellamy walked out the front door.

"Look, Clarke, I'm sorry."

Clarke stood up quickly and folded her arms defensively.

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not sorry, and you never have been. I don't know what sick joy you get from teasing me, but you need to stop. I really have never known what I did to make you hate me, but I'm sick and tired of being the butt of all your jokes. Octavia is my friend and there is no reason why I should dread going to her house, so if you could leave me alone that would be great."

"Go Clarke!" Octavia called from the distance, her face still pressed into a towel.

"Clarke, I honestly am sorry. But you can't just say I hate you!"

"Why do you keep denying it?! Name one nice thing you've done for me. Name one time you've shown me the least bit of respect. Because I can't think of any and that's really sad."

Bellamy started to say something then stopped. He saw Octavia sit up quickly and motion for him to stop talking. He couldn't tell Clarke that he was the reason she had friends. That would ruin her.

"That's what I thought. Wow. Bellamy Blake, you are an awful person. You might not hate me, but I hate you."

A chilling silence fell over the yard, but neither Clarke nor Bellamy moved an stared straight into each other's eyes, daring the other to break first.

After a few moments, Bellamy said in a quiet, deadly voice, "You want to know what I've done for you? How about you ask every single one of your friends, how about you ask those kids who actually acknowledge you in the hallway. How about you ask Octavia because I'm sick of talking to you, you ungrateful little girl."

Without another glance at Clarke or his sister, Bellamy stormed back inside.

**AN-So was this chapter better? Okay, writing wise, I think it was, but sorry to end on that note! Don't worry. They'll make up. Eventually. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! Next chapter update, may not be tomorrow, but it'll be soon!  
Thanks for reading!****  
song title is from the song 'Landfill' by Daughter.**


	5. where you will still be all alone

**Bellamy's POV**

_Ugh, what have I done? _Bellamy was sprawled out on his bed, trying his best to forget the last month. He always thought that Clarke was annoying, but her giving him the silent treatment was worse than annoying; it was literally killing him.

Deciding that thinking about it was getting him nowhere, Bellamy got up and walked out his room. With light footsteps, he peered into Octavia's room. _Damnit._ The room was empty. Octavia too had taken a vow of silence towards Bellamy and had been avoiding him at all costs. How could she not see how guilty he felt? What would it take for her to forgive him?

Thanks to the recent end of school, Bellamy didn't even have schoolwork to distract him from his shame. Atom had called several times to see if the two could hang out, but Bellamy just couldn't think of having fun with friends when he knew Clarke was alone, probably reading. Bellamy allowed himself a brief moment of happiness, as he remembered how Clarke's face used to light up with happiness when he read to her. Her tiny hands would grasp at the pages, looking at every picture with a childlike innocence. _When had things changed? _Bellamy furrowed his brow as he thought of a particular memory he had of Clarke.

_It was a sunny California afternoon and Clarke and Octavia were swinging on the swingset in the Griffin's backyard. The date was July 26th: Clarke's 5th birthday._

"_Bellamy, come outside!" Clarke called as she swung back and forth._

_Bellamy sat at his kitchen table, his Pokemon cards spread out before him. Aurora walked into the room and stopped at the sight of Bellamy._

"_Bellamy, it's Clarke's birthday! Why don't you go outside and play with her and Octavia?"_

"_I'm playing Pokemon."_

"_Bellamy, look at me." _

_Bellamy looked up from his cards with a frustrated expression._

"_Clarke loves you. I cannot understand why you can't return a fraction of that kindness. You're going to go outside right now and you're going to be nice to them."_

"_Why?" Bellamy's questionative mind protested._

"_Because you are going to know those girls all your life and eventually, they're going to start fighting back. They won't love you forever."_

Bellamy couldn't believe how awful he used to be. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that he remembered that in every single fight, every time he ignored Clarke, he still cared about her. Why was he such an idiot? He let Clarke grow up thinking that he hated her, when, in reality, he really couldn't care about her more. And now his mother's prophecy had come true. Clarke didn't love him anymore. Bellamy had driven away his sister and one of his closest friends because of his stupid pride. He needed to get her back. He needed Clarke in his life and Bellamy was tired of denying it. He had to show Clarke that he cared.

With a new sense of purpose , Bellamy ran back into his room and picked up the landline on his desk. But before he could dial number he'd know since he was six, a voice on the other end spoke.

"Abby, are you sure?"

That was his mother , Bellamy was sure of it. He opened his mouth to alert her of his presence, but remained silent when Abby replied.

"No. Normally I would have passed up the offer without a second thought. I could never do that to Clarke. But I think she actually wants me to take it." Abby paused.

_Clarke? Why were they talking about her? _Bellamy considered the consequences, before making the decision to stay on the line.

"She's been really down lately..." swooping guilt returned to Bellamy. "She was doing so well at school. Just two month ago, Clarke asked me if it would be okay if she had a sleepover! My Clarke!" Abby was silent for a moment. Bellamy held his breath, not wanting to be caught listening in.

"Do you know what happened?" Aurora asked.

"No idea. She came home one day and just stopped. She hardly eats, only talks if necessary, and sits in her room all day doing God knows what." Abby hesitated before saying quietly. "Aurora, it's almost as bad as when Jake passed away."

"So you really think taking this offer will be good for Clarke?"

"I have no idea. I've never been close with Clarke, and after Jake, I haven't been able to talk to her at all. For a while there, I thought we were improving. Clarke was so happy…. but I guess I was wrong . But if this is what Clarke wants, then I'm doing it, and I can only pray to God it helps."

"You're really doing this?"

"I think so, Aurora." Abby took a deep breath. "Clarke and I are moving to Virginia."

**AN-*peers from behind curtain* Hey guys... um.. long time no see! I'm so sorry this is late, I hit a sort of writers block. But this chapter is one of my longest! next chapter is going to pick up directly from this one, and should be up within the next week or so. Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Also feel free to message me if you have any questions at all. Thanks again, talk to you soon!**

**song title is from the song 'kingdom come' by the civil wars**


	6. was sort of hoping that you'd stay

With a gasp, Bellamy slammed down the phone, dread flooding through him. Clarke, _his _Clarke,was leaving. For Virginia. How could she do that? She couldn't do that. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Bellamy jumped up and ran out of his house. He sprinted down the road towards Clarke's house. Each step he took, a thousand different thoughts flew through his mind on how to convince Clarke to stay. He had to tell her how he felt.

With a long stride, he finally arrived at the familiar red door. Without a second thought, he opened it and entered.

"Bellamy?" Abby exclaimed in surprise, walking in from the kitchen.

"Abby, you can't go. Clarke can't go. You have to stay," he panted, winded from his run.

Abby looked at Bellamy, her eyes full of pity. "I'm sorry, Bellamy. But we already finalized the plans. Did your mom tell you?"

"Er… Sort of. But Abby, you have to stay, especially now. Clarke can't just leave like this!"

Abby frowned. "Like what, Bellamy?"

"I was such an awful friend, Abby. And I know Clarke will never forgive me, but I need her to." He knew Abby could hear the desperation in his voice, something that he normally would never let happen, but right now, all he cared about was making sure Clarke stayed in California.

Abby closed her eyes and sighed. "Bellamy, I don't know what you did, but believe me. Clarke will _always_ forgive you. She loves you."

"Not anymore, Mrs. Griffin. Not now." Bellamy paused. "Can I please talk to her?"

"Bellamy, I don't know if that would be the best-"

"Please." Bellamy interrupted, his eyes pleading.

Abby sighed in resignation. "She's upstairs."

"Thank you." Bellamy said, before racing up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Bellamy turned right and proceeded down the hallway before coming to stop at Clarke's door. He paused at the memories that decorated it. On the top right corner were the remains of a sparkly sticker that Clarke had put up when she was eight. Bellamy had told her not to, that she would regret it when she was older, but she stared at him with those stubborn blue eyes and put it there anyway. He wondered when she tried to take it off and if he had anything to do with it. In the middle was a wooden sign that read "no boys allowed." Bellamy wondered how many times that rule had been broken. Until recent years, Bellamy was in Clarke's room all the time, hanging out with her and Octavia. Back when things were okay. But now that Bellamy thought about it, were things ever really "okay"?

He had always considered Clarke to be a close friend, even with all their fighting, but he never stopped to think that Clarke might not feel the same way. He got in fights with her to show he cared, but she fought to hide her hurt. And that was his mistake. His fatal flaw. He was so selfish. He never thought about anyone else. And it seemed that Clarke was the only one who could make him realize it. Once and for all, he needed to comfort Clarke and tell her how he really felt. He wanted to be a friend to her. Not the shitty type of friend he had been all his life, but a real friend.

A voice jolted Bellamy out of his pensive thoughts. "Are you going to come in or not?"

This was it. There was no turning back now. Time to face Clarke.

Bellamy pushed open the door slowly.

Clarke was sitting on her bed, wearing maroon hoodie and a pair of dark wash jeans. She faced the window, refusing to look up to see who had just entered.

"I figured you'd show up soon enough, Octavia."

"Erm." Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly.

Clarke spun around in surprise and the pure disgust that filled Clarke's eyes made Bellamy step back.

"You." Clarke narrowed her eyes, getting up from her bed.

"Clarke, I can explain-"

"What makes you think you can walk into my room and start talking? What makes you think you deserve a single second of my time, Bellamy Blake?"

"I don't, Clarke," he said guiltily. "I don't deserve you at all. Clarke, I've been an awful friend-"

"That's just it, Bellamy!" Clarke interrupted again. "You haven't been a friend at all! You've been a bully." She took a step closer. "You've been the reason my self confidence has always been zero." Blue connected with brown. "I'm moving away and leaving my best friend because of you. And I want you to remember that. I want you to feel guilty for that." Clarke's voice dropped to a whisper, but Bellamy was so close that he heard her loud and clear. "Because it's all your fault."

Less than an inch separated the two teenagers. Their breath mingled as they stared, daring the other to look away first. And just like that, Bellamy dove forward and captured Clarke's lips with his. She stiffened in surprise, before softening and putting her hand on his chest. Bellamy poured everything into that kiss, every ounce of emotions he had. She tasted like the cheap spearmint gum that she couldn't stop chewing and he knew he tasted like cinnamon. He pulled her closer, without breaking the kiss. And for a moment, everything was okay. For the tiniest second, Clarke was his again. They stayed there in their little moment of peace, before reality suddenly dawned on Clarke and she pulled back abruptly, shoving Bellamy away from her.

"YOU ASS! I - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU - GET OUT! NOW!"

Bellamy widened his eyes as he, too, realized what he had just done, and sprinted out of the room. Without pausing to say goodbye to Abby, he ran out of the door, back towards his house. Soon a stampede of thoughts and memories attacked him. But only one of them was clear. Ten minutes ago, when he held Clarke, he felt like everything was going to be alright. Too bad he'd probably never feel like that again.

**AN-Sorry for the delay, YAY THEY KISSED! I dont' know how well I wrote that, but hope you liked it! Oh god, Bellamy, you messed up.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay, I need to know how you guys want the relationships written!**

**Do you want the love triangle between Raven, Finn, and Clarke**

**Do you want Finn and Raven to just be in their own relationship?**

**Or do you want them to just not have any romance involving Finn and Raven**

**Also! Do you want Jonty as a brotp or an OTP? (Meaning do you want them to be best friends or boyfriends?**

**or I could have them ambiguously gay? I don't know...**

**Please tell me suggestions or opinions in the reviews, they'll decide how the next couple of chapters are written!**

**THANKS!**

song title is from the song 'Do I Wanna Know' by Arctic Monkeys


	7. down the road I go

**AN-Hey guys, thanks for all your responses last chapter! I'm not going to spoil everything, but I have decided on the relationships, and you (well most of you) can thank me because there will be NO LOVE TRIANGLE! At least not a Raven-Finn-Clarke triangle. I make no other promises for the future. Also for Jonty, I think we are just going to have some really close best friends. :)**

**Okay second, to clear up some confusion, AGES!**

**Clarke's birthday is in late summer, and as of last chapter, she is 13 and going into eighth grade. Bellamy is a sophomore and is 16. Now know that I purposefully made Clarke young. Not because Bellamy is a pedophile, but because he's a lot more mature than her in the fact that he kissed her. Know HE INITIATED THE KISS. *gasp* Also, that wasn't Bellamy's first kiss, however, that was her first kiss. Meaning Bell stole Clarke's first kiss. They're only two grade years apart, but Clarke isn't really ready for kissing and stuff because she's still pretty young, so we'll hear about that later.**

**Third, recently I had a really good idea for a joint fanfiction bellarke story inspired by one of my favorite Jily fanfictions (James+Lily from Harry Potter) Basically it's like Clarke and Bellamy being Pen Pals. I have the basic plot details, but what I would want is someone to write from either Clarke or Bellamy's perspective, and I would write from the opposite, if you're interested, either tell me in your review, PM me, message me on tumblr (my url is clark-griffin), or email me at 100delinquents gmail. Thanks!**

**OKAY HERE'S THE STORY!**

The rest of summer passed by quickly. Clarke and Abby stuck around for about a month before boarding a plane to Caprian, a city about 10 miles from Virginia Beach. Octavia spent practically every waking hour with the Griffins before they left, leaving Bellamy to sulk until school started. His year was not looking good so far. Clarke wouldn't even look at him (if she had to be in the same room as him at all), Octavia had only half accepted his apologies, and Bellamy was bored to death of pondering his problems. He honestly hadn't meant to kiss Clarke. All he wanted to do was apologize and finally be friends. Ha! That was never going to happen now. He'd probably never see Clarke again. Bellamy had nothing to do but hope things would eventually get better.

The crowded cafeteria reminded Bellamy of a mob, teenagers mingling with each other, catching up after a long summer. Bellamy, however, sat silently at a table with Atom and some kid named Derek. They were talking about soccer or something, but Bellamy wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey Bell!" Bellamy blinked twice. He looked up and saw Anna Gobis smiling him, wearing a _very_ low-cut top. Behind her, Atom smirked and gave a thumbs up to Bellamy.

"Hey Anna!" Bellamy replied with a smile. "How was your summer?

Anna laughed and took the seat next to him.

"Oh my God, my summer was fantastic! How was yours? Any summer romance?" She teased.

Bellamy thought of Clarke in her bedroom, before pushing her out his mind. "Nope, you?"

"Nah, I didn't hang out with very many guys." Anna batted her eyelashes at him.

"Now why would guys not want to hang out with you?" Bellamy flirted back, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're stunning!"

Anna giggled and leaned into him. "Bell, you're so sweet!"

Yes, this year was really starting to improve.

Clarke, however, was not having as great of a start. First, her locker combination wasn't working, then some kid named Murphy shoved her in the hallway. She was just happy to have made it to first hour on time.

"We have a new student this year, everyone! Clarke Griffin, would you mind standing up?"

Clarke rose from her seat in the back awkwardly, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Clarke is here all the way from-" The teacher looked at his paper, trying to find where he had jotted down Clarke's information.

"California?" A skinny looking guy sitting at Clarke's table offered.

"Err.. Yes! California. Thank you, Jasper!" Mr. Ferris said, looking relieved as he started to hand out today's assignment.

Clarke turned to Jasper, who had returned to the difficult task of balancing a pencil on his nose. "Hey!" she whispered to him, making the pencil fly halfway across the room as he sat up suddenly. He casually looked over to Clarke's seat.

"How did you know-"

"Where you're from?" Jasper interrupted for the second time. "Your backpack says "California or bust" on it." He explained, pointing at it.

"Oh." Clarke said, a pink tinge coloring her cheeks.

"Not to mention, you've got this whole surfer girl feel to you. You can't get that on the east coast. I'm Jasper, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Clarke." She shook it warily.

"I already knew that, silly!" Jasper laughed, making Clarke slightly uncomfortable. "Anyways, this is Raven," he said, pointing to a small but tough-looking girl with long black hair, who nodded at her. " That's her boyfriend, Finn," Jasper motioned to the a tall guy who had his arm around Raven's shoulders. "Miller," a built, tough-looking boy raised his hand with a smile.

"Monty." an Asian guy who sat next to Jasper said a quiet hello, before returning to the class work in front of him. "And I'm Jasper, but you knew that."

Stunned at the large group of friends that all seemed to be interested her, she laughed weakly, feeling faint.

"Are you alright?" Jasper looked at Clarke, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that at my old school, I didn't even have two friends, let alone four! How do you do it!"

"Two friends?" Jasper said loudly, making the nearby classmates turn around, looking annoyed. "Please don't tell me you're really weird." He said playfully. "Guys," he fake whispered to the rest of the table "I befriended a lunatic! Help!"

"You didn't befriend **_a_** lunatic, Jas." Monty said, not looking up from his work. "You befriended four."

Everyone, including Clarke, laughed.

"Hey, Clarke." Clarke looked over to Raven. "We're all going over to my house after school, wanna come with?"

"Erm.. Sure!"

"Sweet! Meet us by the parking lot after 6th hour."

"Okay!" Clarke returned to her school work. This school was definitely better, she thought. Except Octavia and Bellamy weren't here. Wait no. Except _Octavia _wasn't here. Because she didn't miss Bellamy at all. … Right?


	8. a tunnel with two lights

**AN- Oops. Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long. I got really bad writers block and then school started. ****Read the bottom AN for more info. Thank you so much everyone for reviewing and favoriting! You keep this story going :) **

_"We live between two worlds  
A tunnel with two lights  
Pitch black in the middle"  
**-Zelda **_**by _The_**_** Antlers**_

"Clarke." Clarke looked up at her mom, who was standing in the doorway, holding the cordless phone. "It's for you." Clarke jumped up and took the phone. It was probably Monty. She had math class with him and she had asked him if he could help her out with the homework.

"You're certainly popular." Her mom noted. Clarke smiled at her in response before answering.

"Hey, Monty!"

To Clarke's surprise, a feminine voice answered.

"Erm.. Who's Monty?"

"Octavia!"

Octavia laughed, it had only been a week since she and Clarke talked last, but it felt more like a month.

"Hey, Clarke! How are you?"

"Great! I've just been getting used to eight grade. It's really different. "

"Haha, I bet it is." Octavia's voice switched to a suggestive tone. "So who's Monty?"

Clarke laughed at the ridiculous suggestion.

"Never. Never ever."

"Aww come on." Octavia whined. "You're so boring!"

"You're one to talk! When's the last time you dated anyone?" Clarke asked.

"Ummm.. Like never!" Clarke started laughing. "But I'm in seventh grade! I have an excuse!"

"Octavia, I'm only a year older than you."

Octavia gave an exasperated sigh. There was a pause in the conversation before she said, "Atom's looking pretty cute."

"Octavia!"

They started giggling madly. Clarke sighed sadly, feeling homesick.

"So how are things back in Cali?"

Octavia, feeling the somber nature of the conversation return, calmed herself down before answering. "Pretty much the same. Mom's been working, I've been doing volleyball. We won that championship, by the way."

"Octavia, that's great!" Clarke said happily.

"Yup." Octavia paused, knowing the next topic was dangerous. "Bellamy just started football."

Clarke fell silent at that.

"Clarke, he feels really bad for lying to you, why can't you forgive him?"

Clarke thought out her words carefully. "Octavia, it's not just that-"

"Then, what is it?! Clarke I know something happened! Bell won't tell me what, but you have to tell me what happened between you two before you left!"

The memory of the kiss came to Clarke's mind, unwanted as it was.. She remembered how he smelled like soap, and the way he pulled her in close, like he needed her. Like he wanted her. He stole her first kiss and hell, it was one hell of a kiss.

"Octavia, it's a long story. Like a really long story. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Clarke hated keeping things from Octavia, but she knew that telling her about the kiss would only make things worse. It was better to pretend like it never happened.

"Oh my God, that's what he said too! Why are you being like this, Clarke?" Octavia asked, sounding hurt. "You used to tell me everything!"

"Not this, O." Clarke swallowed, "I'm sorry, but not this."

"Clarke, I have to go." Octavia lied. "Please think about telling me."

The line cut out as Octavia returned the phone to its base.

Clarke let out a frustrated noise before standing up and moving to the window. Her old window had faced the east, forbidding Clarke from ever seeing the sunset. How ironic it was that it took 2000 miles for her to be able to see the sun setting. Unfortunately, Clarke's complicated thoughts kept her from really enjoying it. Clarke still couldn't believe Bellamy kissed her. Did he really think that after a lifetime of insults and ridicule, he could just kiss her, and all would be forgiven?

Clarke was not the desperate little girl she once was. To tell you the truth, she couldn't care less about Bellamy. For once, she was living her life the way she wanted to and she hated how much he consumed her thoughts. Clarke sat down with a resignated sigh before reaching out and picking up the cordless phone to call Monty. She really needed to work on that homework.

"Hey, Clarke."

Clarke whipped her head around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Bellamy! What the hell are you doing in Virginia?"

Bellamy ignored Clarke's inquiry, instead taking a confident step forward, putting his face only inches away from Clarke's. Not that she noticed.

"How have you been, Clarke?" He reached forward and took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Clarke licked her lips before meeting Bellamy's intense stare.

"Erm.. good? I-uh just started school, like you probably are, uh unless you're getting homeschooled or something, although I don't think that would happen.. er cause your mom has a job and everything." Clarke babbled nervously, tapping her fingers against her legs. "But I guess you never know because I've heard that you only need at least two hours of supervision to be homeschooled"

Bellamy lips cut her off. This time, she kissed back. They stood there for a moment in tranquility as their lips moved in tandem. Clarke reached up and wrapped her arms gently around Bellamy's neck and his went around her waist. Clarke was trying to remember how long someone could go without breathing when Bellamy broke the kiss, but he kept his forehead against hers.

"Oh." She said weakly.

An awkward silence followed as Bellamy stared passionately into her eyes.

"I've been wanting to to that for a long time, Clarke Griffin." He said, taking his hands away from Clarke's waist as she removed hers from his neck.

"Oh." She said again, still stunned by what had just happened.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek before tipping an imaginary hat and walking out the door.

With an 'uff' Clarke sat down on her bed, still trying to process her emotions. The sound of her door opening again made her look up, only to see the object of her thoughts standing in the frame.

"By the way, Clarke." Bellamy paused for dramatics." I'm not homeschooled." He smirked before ducking out the door to swagger down the hallway until Clarke could no longer see him.

Clarke sat up suddenly in her bed, grasping her comforter for reassurance. Mentally she reprimanded herself for dreaming about him again. How was she supposed to get over Bellamy if she saw him every time she closed her eyes?

**AN- Lets just pretend I made that kiss awkward purposely. haha. I'm planning on alternating between Clarke and Bellamy's perspective in the story and every once and awhile on Octavia or one of the other delinquents. However keep in mind this story is mainly Bellarke so there won't be too much focus on the characters outside of their interaction with Clarke or Bellamy. The only character I see having a large part is Octavia and her respective love interest(who I still haven't decided, I'm horrible, I know) **

**also, I need your guys' help (again sorry):**

**So as you all probably know, I write tiny chapters. It's the way I write, I can't help it, when I write longer, it sounds bad. So I was wondering if you would prefer long chapters with slower updates, or short chapter with quicker updates. I know most of you would prefer the latter, but keep in mind that then the time taken to beta, post, write authors notes, ect., will be cut down with longer chapters so it might not be as shorter than normal. Also with my shorter chapters, I get reviews complaining about the length, so I don't know. I honestly take your opinion into consideration so please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Thank you to ****luluwoodward****, Jay, ****Rebel Queen 16****, ****Dark-Supernatural-Angel****, ****mhernandez5****, ****, ****Kiradoughnugget****, and guest for reviewing!**

**Luluwoodwrd- *smiles***

**Emmmmmaniac****- Thank you! I'm really sorry but I've changed the story concept a little, and now it'd be hard to write it as a joint fanfic. But if you ever need someone for a different story, let me know and I'd love to help! **

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel****- Haha yup, I'm happy I finally got to give her some friends :D and yeah Bell's a bit of a jerk, it was so hard to write that :( **

**- Thanks! Yes Monty is adorable, he's my favorite character in the show (no joke) so he's going to get lots of lines (unlike in the show :/ )**

**Lastly, I'm never going to quit the story because I don't get reviews, but know that the more reviews I get really motivate me to write and I love hearing your opinions! I've decided to start replying to comments in my chapters so feel free to ask questions and I'll make sure to reply!**


End file.
